


Un.defined

by Kuriitama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Foiled Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Murase Dai, Sera Rikka, dan sebuah pertanyaan impuls yang mendadak keluar begitu saja dari bibir Dai:"Ciuman pertamamu... seperti apa rasanya?"...ucapan impuls sialan.[commissioned work for Akaivon]





	Un.defined

**SolidS © Tsukino Production**

**.**

**.**

**[ Un.defined ]**

**Dai x Rikka oneshot fanfiction by Kuriitama**

**Commissioned for Akaivon**

**.**

**.**

 

Kala itu Dai dan Rikka hanya berdua di _lounge dorm_ Solids, ditinggalkan oleh Shiki dan Tsubasa dalam acara berdua saja yang entah apa—kencan, kalau kata Tsubasa, namun ketika Shiki yang ditanya jawabnya malah datar: urusan kerja. Entah mana yang benar, Dai sendiri tak ambil pusing soal agenda keduanya.

 

Dai terlena dalam hari liburnya, bersantai di sofa sembari menonton tv—meski telinganya diam-diam fokus mendengar suara gemuruh air yang didihkan dan peralatan minum yang berdenting di belakangnya. Rikka yang berkutat di dapur—suara yang diam-diam dinikmati Dai sebagai pertanda kalau ia kini sedang berada di ‘rumah’.

 

Sejenak kemudian dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kudapan manis pun tersaji di meja, sementara Dai pura-pura terpaku pada televisi—tak sengaja menangkap konten membuat penasaran yang terpampang nyata pada tontonan random-nya.

 

_[“Bagaimana kah kisah mengenai pengalaman ciuman pertamamu? Manis kah? Pahit kah? Apakah rasanya membuat mabuk kepayang atau malah membawa canggung? Marilah kit—“]_

 

...ciuman pertama, huh?

 

Semilir angin imajiner datang mengacak nurani Dai, membuat pemuda itu entah kenapa berhasrat untuk mengeluarkan sebuah celetuk ringan tanda penasaran:

 

“Rikka,”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Ciuman pertamamu... seperti apa rasanya?”

 

“...eh?”

 

“....”

 

...ucapan impuls sialan.

 

Secara mental Dai menampar keras-keras wajah sendiri, sementara nyatanya ia mati-matian mengalihkan pandang dari tatapan terkejut Rikka. ‘Kesambet jin mana Hingga Dai bertanya hal tak terduga macam begini’—biasanya sulit bagi Dai untuk memaknai ekspresi Rikka. Namun kali ini, nyatanya apa yang dipampangkan wajah sang pemuda cantik tersebut jelas tertangkap olehnya. Aneh, iya. Salahkan acara tv sesat yang barusan merasuki otaknya tersebut.

 

“...tumben bertanya hal begini. Ada sesuatu kah? Soal... pekerjaan, misalnya?” Rikka sendiri ragu ketika menebak sebab pertanyaan Dai. Hal yang sama-sama langka untuk terjadi di antara keduanya. Ingin bilang ‘lupakan’ rasanya, namun Dai merasa kalau perkaranya akan jadi makin panjang bia ia mengelak. Pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk tak mengelak ucapan Rikka, atau ia akan merasa betapa sukarnya melawan sang pemuda lebih tua itu ketika ia terlanjur penasaran. Walhasil, Dai menunjuk televisi yang masih memuat acara sama tersebut, berharap Rikka mengerti tanpa harus ia jelaskan verbal.

 

“Aaah—” yang berambut merah muda itu mengangguk paham setelah beberapa saat mengamati _audiovisual_ yang berkedip dalam layar. “Hmm, bagaimana ya... kalau Dai sendiri? Apa sudah pernah merasakan ciuman pertama?”

 

...yakali, pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Dan tersinggung sedikit Dai merasa ketika yang Rikka tanya bukan soal ‘seperti apa’ lagi melainkan perkara ‘pernah’ atau tidak.  Apa menurut Rikka Dai sebegitu tak berhatinya hingga bisa jadi belum pernah merasakan hal semacam itu?

 

“Apa menurutmu... aku segitu tak pekanya kalau soal percintaan?” Dai antara sengaja tak sengaja, lontaran ucapannya berbeda dari keluh batinnya. mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya untuk mengurangi kadar ketajaman bicara di depan Rikka. Bagaimanapun, orang ini bukan Tsubasa yang selalu tebal muka saja ketika menerima segala caci dan sarkas Dai—dan lagi, Rikka lebih tua darinya. Dan berbeda saja, ia bersahaja. Ia cantik dan anggun dan—

 

dan...?

 

“Ah—maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku Cuma merasa kalau Dai terlihat seperti orang yang tak terlalu tertarik soal hal ini?” Tunggu Rikka. Begini-begini kan Dai juga masih manusia— “Lagipula... kalau membayangkan Dai yang sekarang sedang mengunyah kue dan minum _milk tea_ dengan damai dalam sebuah adegan yang—ya... rasanya aku sulit membay—err—yah...?”

 

...jujur saja dan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau tak bisa membayangkan, Rikka.

 

Dan dua kali sudah Dai tersinggung akibat ucapan tak bermaksud Rikka. Oh jadi bukan tak berhati kiranya—ternyata Rikka hanya melihat Dai sebagai sosok... anak kecil. Tentu, baiklah. Sebuah kesimpulan yang logis.

 

anak. kecil. yang. tak. tahu. soal. berciuman. ya.

 

“.....” Dai kontan berhenti meminum _milk tea_ -nya, agak kentara pula ketika ia meletakkan sisa _cup cake_ -nya begitu saja di piring. Lantas ia menatap Rikka dengan tatapan yang intens—seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan ketika pemotretan, hanya saja yang ia lihat kali ini bukanlah mesin penangkap gambar namun sepasang mata yang menatap balik sambil agak bingung akan kelakuannya.

 

“...kau ingin bilang kalau sulit membayangkanku terlibat dalam percintaan layaknya seorang pria dewasa?”  
  
“Uh... tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku, Da—”

 

“Apa itu karena kau selama ini cuma melihatku sebagai sosok... adik yang lebih muda?”

 

“Ah—Dai tentu sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Tapi tentuny—”

 

“Tapi?”

 

Dua kali sudah omongan Rikka terpotong oleh Dai, hal yang sungguh tak Rikka duga bisa dilakukan oleh sang pemuda tinggi tersebut. Hei hei, biasanya Dai berlaku lebih sopan dari ini kan? Dan hei, tunggu—apa-apaan tatapan serius yang seolah ingin menerkam itu? Sebentar... sejenak Rikka merasa merinding saat pemuda itu bangkit dan mendekat ke sofa tempatnya duduk—ah, _time_... _time out_! Tunggu dulu, ini terlalu dek—at....

 

Rikka harus menahan napasnya saat Dai yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengungkungnya di antara dua tangan, memenjara Rikka di antara sandaran sofa sementara jarak mereka tersisa cukup dekat. Dijebak di antara tubuh Dai dan tempat duduknya, Rikka tak bisa lari dari tatapan membius milik sang pemuda yang tadi sempat ia ragukan itu.

 

“Dan kau... pasti tak pernah mengira kalau aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padamu, kan...?”

 

Rikka hanya balas menatap, terlihat tenang meski sebenarnya ia melayang. Mata biru Dai... entah kenapa seolah menelannya masuk dalam dunia yang berbeda. Begitu pula dengan aroma yang perlahan menyapa penciumannya— _shampoo_ yang dipakai Dai kah? Aromanya seperti tetesan air hujan. Ah gawat, Rikka mulai kehilangan fokusnya—

 

“Dan Rikka,”

 

Ya, benar. Rikka tak berkutik—merinding sesaat ketika suara Dai menggema dekat di telinganya. Sementara Dai bagai tersambar setan, dalam nekatnya ia seolah kalem mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Secara ajaib tak ada keraguan terbesit pada benak Dai ketika tegas namun lembut ia mengunci bibir Rikka dengan miliknya.

 

Kecapan sesaatnya pada Rikka membuat Dai merasakan wangi teh yang bercampur dengan bunga. Hal yang menenangkan, terasa dewasa, membuatnya ingin lebi—

 

—Dai memutus jarak antara keduanya, tepat sebelum ia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya. Dua pasang mata berwarna kontras itu bertatapan, sesaat tak ada yang mengalah antara keduanya.

 

“Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi: pernah, sekali.”

 

“Dan rasanya seperti teh—wanginya seperti bunga.”

 

Rikka agak lama tak bergeming, antara sadar tak sadar ketika Dai sempat mengecup untaian helai rambutnya—sampai lupa tertawa ketika pemuda itu beralih lagi dari sosok yang sempat ‘ganas’ tadi menjadi Dai yang biasanya—Dai yang lekas mengalihkan pandang lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung dan kaku lagi gerak-geriknya ketika ia mencomot beberapa _cupcake_ sambil berkeringat dan bersuara nyaris tak terdengar: “...aku ke kamar dulu.”

 

Dan baru ketika terdengar bunyi ‘blam’ tanda kamar Dai telah ditutuplah Rikka tersadar dari kakunya. Antara percaya tak percaya ia menyentuh bibirnya—ada sisa rasa manis disana. Seperti Dai dan _milk tea_ yang bercampur rasa _cupcake_ , seperti manisnya kelebat salah tingkah berikut tindak blak-blakannya yang mendominasi Rikka. seperti—seperti eksistensi Dai yang saat ini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Seperti Murase Dai yang sekilas tadi sempat berkata soal bagaimana rasa ciuman pertamanya:

 

‘Seperti teh dan bunga.’

 

“—ah.” Sebuah realisasi menghantam benak Rikka, “Begitu—ya, rupanya. Jadi yang barusan itu....”

 

Gawat, sudah sekian tahun rasanya sejak Rikka merasa seperti ini. Mabuk kepayang akibat panasnya wajah dan kerasnya debaran. Segala gejolak masa mudanya diledakkan oleh tindak impuls Dai barusan.

 

Jatuh cinta. Hal yang Rikka rasa agak terlalu terlambat untuk ia rasa lagi. Terlalu berisik ketika jantungnya berdentum tak karuan—namun bukan hal buruk juga ketika ada nama Dai yang melayang-layang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—sementara Dai di kamarnya, menenangkan diri sambil serabutan mengunyah cupcake, berusaha mengunyah apa saja di mulutnya agar sensasi bibir Rikka lekas hilang dari bayangannya.

 

tentu saja nihil, gagal.

 

Segalanya begitu tak bisa Dai pahami. Semua dari ia dan Rikka—terutama Rikka. Dan ya, Rikka... tunggu, kenapa kini kepalanya begitu penuh akan Rikka?

 

Gawat—Dai pusing. Sungguh gila rasanya.

 

Orang waras mana sih, yang akan impuls begitu saja menarik seseorang daan menjadikannya sebagai objek ciuman pertamanya?

 

ugh, semoga Rikka tak cerita pada Shiki. Atau buruknya lagi, pada Tsubasa. Tapi tunggu, mungkin ia harus bicara pada Tsubasa setelah ini. barang kali pemuda pirang itu punya solusi untuk segala kalutnya. Habisnya kalau sudah begini, pasti ketahuan jelas kan?

 

Soal perasaan terpendamnya pada Rikka—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned for Akaivon (FB) 
> 
> Yep aku buka komisi fanfic, untuk SQ Alive rate harga basenya hanya 100 rupiah saja per kata. Silahkan pm akun facebook Kuriboh Kalap kalau ada kepo-kepo ingin coba~ ;) #cobainapa


End file.
